


Love is love

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Imaginary friend AU, M/M, i really dont know, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is Makoto's imaginary friend. Makoto's growing older and Sousuke is fading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try something different for this one. Got to try new things, right? Might add more chapters, it is undecided at the moment.

You'd been with this child since he was a babe. Always by his side, guiding him. You were there for his first word. Happiness flowed through you when it had been your name he spoke first. Not mama or dada, but Sou. You were there with him for his first step. Clapping in joy as he made his way over to you on wobbly legs. His mother and father looked utterly confused when he made grabby hands at nothing. But, you smiled because you knew he could see you. You were there that day when he slipped of the roof and fell. Fear seeped into your veins at the thought of him hurt. You ran toward his unconscious form on the ground. Helpless because you couldn't touch him. His vibrant green eyes opened and he looked at you. A shaky smile came to his lips as he reached out to settle a hand on yours. You remember how your eyes widened at the realization that you could be touched. "I'm okay, Sou." You remember how you sighed in relief and grasped his hand tighter in yours. Speaking firmly to him not to do that ever again, you had hugged him. You were there when he had come home crying, saying how he wasn't normal because he didn't like girls. Saw the black eye someone had given him over it. You rushed to him and took his face in your hands. You remember the words you'd told him as you looked into his eyes. “Love is love, Mako. It doesn't matter if it's boy and girl, girl and girl, or boy and boy. It only matters that two people care for each other." You remember how his eyes widened and then his lips were on yours. You remember how you kissed him back. You tried to recall a time when you had felt something like it before. The feeling in your stomach, like butterflies. You remember how he smiled at you when you finally pulled away. You remember what he said as he touched his nose to yours. "Love is love."  
You remember the day when he was in a panic because he could see through you. A sad smile came to your lips because you knew what was happening. You were his imaginary friend and now that he was growing older, you were fading away. You remember how you had stepped up to him and wiped away his tears. "You are growing older, Mako." You told him. "I have to go away." You remember how his beautiful green eyes widened. How he tried to stop you from fading. "Please! Please, don't go! I need you! I need you..." He whispered to you. Pain long forgotten attacked your chest. Locking around your heart like a vise. You remember the last kiss you two shared and the words you spoke to him before you disappeared. "Love is love. It doesn't matter if I'm not real and you are. I love you and that's all that matters."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed. Enjoy your reading!


End file.
